Cruise Control
by Zuzubear
Summary: Robin and KF have a road trip to take, but Kf wants to test Robin's driving abilities. Slashy Sexual themes dont like dont read then.


_**So ive been grounded an I still have to do soooo much summer work. Lol im supposed to not be using the computer for personal enjoyment but my parents don't take my ipod or laptop or forbid me from the wii. So basically I still win and I shall type this while feeling very accomplished. **_

_**Anywows I was in my friends minivan(same guy who inspired the peacock chapter of late night music videos) and animal by nickelback came on and I almost spit out my soda at the sudden revelation for this fic! M for a reason Enjoy~~~~**_

"Alright team, you know what to do. Let's go." Aqualad and the rest of Young Justice headed to the garage.

The group had just received a mission from Batman. They were supposed to head over to Connecticut to check on another drug paraphernalia case. It wasn't anything big, just a rumor, but the team had been bugging Batman for a job and the older hero decided he would give in. Just this once. So here was the small team of metahumans, amazingly talented and skilled humans, an alien, and a Atlantean running down corridors in Kevlar and Spandex(except for one rather stubborn member).

Upon reaching the garage instead of seeing the normal pink blob that transformed into Megan's spaceship, the team saw the R-cycle and a smaller purple blob about the size of a table.

"Uh Megs, where's your spaceship?" Artemis looked around the room.

Megan twirled her hair, a nervous look in her eyes. "Well the main ship is out for servicing, so Uncle J'hnn lent me a mini ship. It can fit four of us though."

"No problem Robbie can take his bike and I'll run. I've been meaning to take a jog for a while." Kid Flash grinned.

"No Kid, that's not a good idea." Kaldur spoke up. "Artemis, Megan, Superboy, and I will take the ship, but you and Robin should ride the R-Cycle. That way you can save your energy and not have to carry food with you."

"Sure we can both fit." Robin nodded.

"Alright let's go." Aqualad nodded and Megan transformed the ship.

Wally waved them goodbye before turning to his best friend. "Ready to go?" He asked loving how shy the boy moved to unveil his baby. The red head swore he saw sparkles when Robin swiftly pulled back the sheet and for a moment Wally only saw the graceful Boy Wonder.

'Alright that sounded a little creepy.' Wally internally scolded himself. "I mean it's one thing for you to have a crush on the poor kid, but to see him in your mind while not jerking off is weird. At this rate he'll definitely figure you out.'

"Hey Kf! Let's get going!" Robin shouted while straddling the bike.

Oh Grilled Cheesus, what Wally wouldn't give to be that bike! Erm, oh shit Robin was starring at him. "Coming! Ah, I mean yeah let's get riding, wait hold on that's not-!" The speedster stopped his hands from shaking back and forth at super speed.

Robin pixie laugh sounded out but it gave Wally a different kind of chills that he would normally get from that laugh. "Just get on the bike Wally."

Said redhead couldn't help the grin that spread across his face when Robin didn't seem disgusted by his slipup. "Mkay." Once on the bike Wally grabbed Robin's hips to keep himself in place, but he couldn't ignore the way the small teen stiffened. Before he could think about it too much, the bike tore off down the road and the boys were flying down the highway.

Even with his goggles on, feeling the wind against his face when he's not the one controlling the speed was odd. Especially at the speed Robin was pushing the bike. "Hey Rob, do you think I could drive a bit? I actually have a license."

"No way! This is my baby and I've been conditioned by Bats himself to drive in any condition." Robin tried to hide the blush that formed on his cheeks as Kid Flash pulled him flush against the older boy's body and rested his chin on the bird's neck.

"Any condition?" Wally asked into his ear. Getting a little braver, he let his thumbs trace circles into his best friend's hips. Being as close to Robin as he was, Wally easily felt the shiver that went up the smaller boy's body.

"Yeah. I can carry deadweight or drive in the rain and snow. Nothing could stop me." Robin tried to boast. His voice came out a little more raspy than normal when Kid moved his hands a inch lower so that his fingertips just barely brushed the thighs that were straddling the R-Cycle.

"Can you ride fast enough to keep up with a Flash?" Wally breathed on Robin's neck.

"Maybe not as fast, but I can definitely have a more enjoyable time." Robin leaned his head back a bit so it rested on Wally's shoulder.

Wally was impressed. The bike hadn't jerked once at all. Taking his friend's flirting and reactions as a sign of permission, Wally continued his ministrations. He lightly and slowly kissed a spot behind the Boy Wonder's ear as he took a shaky breath. "I can show you how fun a speedster is when they slow down."

Robin hummed his agreement. Tilting his neck to the side he gave Wally more skin to shower with affection. The red and yellow clad teen felt a smile cross his face as he lowered his lips to the pale expanse before him. Curious digits slid down to glide against thighs, almost as if Wally was simply smoothing out wrinkles. He turned his wrist and pulled the hands towards him causing those hands to explore the inside of the legs. A shiver went through Robin's entire body again.

Wally looked down to the boy's lap. A smirk was flashed as he verified his fantasies. "Hey we're on a mission. Wouldn't you look a little silly flipping around in this condition?" He asked running his fingertips over the clothed erection.

The reaction was immediate. Robin mewled Wally's name and the bike speed up just the tiniest bit.

"A little sensitive are we? Shall I continue?" Kid Flash hummed in his ear punctuating each question with a nibble to the younger's ear. He ghosted his hands back up to Robin's sides, making sure he didn't brush any sensitive areas.

"Wa-Wally please-"

"I don't know, at this rate we might crash if I-"

"Wally West you finished what you started." The command came out a lot more sexy than Wally had imagined it would. It had the tone in it that Wally was nervous to not obey it. Then again in this situation he would be a fool not to listen.

Wally palmed the organ at first, listening to the delicious sounds for a second before he let his other hand search for a way under Robin's clothes. With a frustrated grunt the younger held onto the bike with one hand while the other guided Wally's free one to the button hidden under the utility belt. Robin whimpered for a minute while Wally used both hands to undo the button.

A loud moan flew into the night and the bike speed up about 4 miles per hour when the speedster's gloved hand touch heated skin. "Heh, for someone who's fifteen, you sure are sensitive." Wally gave a love bite to the driver's neck to demonstrate.

As expected another unimaginably sexy sound escaped those shiny lips. "Well I don't really have time for this in my sche-ah!" The bird was cut off as the hand slid up to tighten around the head before sliding back down. "Wally." The name was drawn out in a long moan.

Said person paused for the tiniest millisecond. He had never imagined a name to sound so hot, let alone his name. He was a Wallace for crying out loud! How the hell did Rob manage to make Wally go hard just by saying his name.

"Wally, please-" A shudder ran through his small frame. "Harder!" Wally swore if the car they just flew past had it's windows down they would of heard the boy's ecstatic scream.

By now Wally couldn't tell if it was his fast motions that caused the small body to continuously grind against his groin or the boy's own thrusts. It honestly didn't matter though. "Want me to amp it up?"

"Wally how the hell can you-ooh!" Robin was cut off for the second time that night as the hand that had been jerking him began to vibrate.

Unfortunately for Wally making his arm vibrate like so took a great amount of focus. If he accidentally phased through his best friend, Robin would never let him touch him again. So all this meant he couldn't leave more love bite's on the bird's neck. Moving back a bit though Wally saw that he didn't have to. Even in the dark Wally could tell he inadvertently left the bruises in a pattern of a lighting bolt.

Glancing at the GPS Wally internally frowned when he noticed they had five minutes. "Can you drive and kiss?" Wally asked the panting boy. His response was a surprisingly gentle kiss. Wally let Robin lead the kiss; not needing to prompt him to advance it. Within seconds Robin had already licked Wally's lips asking for the redhead's tongue to come out and play. The speedster's tongue drove into the smaller boy's mouth, twirling around Robin's almost as if it were teasing the raven's muscle to try and follow him.

The kiss was broken off when Robin pulled away, letting his head fall onto Wally's shoulder. A jumble of Wally's name and moans spilled out of the panting mouth as he came violently into the redhead's hand.

"Just in time Boy Wonder, this is our exit." Wally pulled his hand out of the other's pants, licking off the essence there before buttoning the pants up again.

Robin pulled to a stop about 100 feet away from a building. "Alright Wally off and wait here."

Wally did as he was told and watched his best friend disappear into the bushes. It was then that little Wally made himself annoying noticeable. "Grilled Cheesus, Not fucking now!" Wally whispered to himself. Think, think… Think about what would happen if Batman ever knew what he did to his precious ward behind locked doors. Yep that did it; his libido was now under control.

Robin reappeared wrapping his arms around Wally's neck. Giving a chaste kiss he thanked Wally whispering promises of alone time after the mission.

"I have to admit, you were pretty under control. When your laying under me in my room you don't have nearly a fraction of that control."

"Oh Wally, haven't you ever heard of cruise control?" Robin gave him a smirk over his shoulder.

"Whaa, how long?"

"Since we hit the highway." With that Robin ran towards the building, automatically mentally linking up with the team as soon as he was within Megan's limits.

_**Lol yeah I wrote this while listening to Simon Curtis! He's amazing, go listen to him if you have the time. (Super Psycho Love, Joystick, and Brainwashed are my favs songs I listening to like a million times.) I chickened out and had to make Robbie older. Hope you liked. I'm trying to build my courage up to try a real lemon.**_


End file.
